<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would follow you anywhere by lover_of_many_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687340">I would follow you anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things'>lover_of_many_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kara may or may not have powers, You Decide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in jeans and a now ruined t-shirt under a flannel with black hair that was in a messy bun on top of her head, but what really struck Kara were her eyes. A beautiful green, but one slightly more blue than the other—she could spend hours trying to mix colors to match them perfectly. Kara swore she was in love—that easily.</p>
<p>A cute little college au inspired by a tumblr post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would follow you anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I haven't watched Supergirl since the pilot, but supercorp has had my entire heart for four years. It took longer than anticipated but I finally caved and wrote something for them. Ngl, this is the first thing I've written in like 8 months so I may be a little rusty, but it's just short and cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(This is inspired by <a href="https://wholeheartedsuggestions.tumblr.com/post/635519740973039616/only-time-ive-ever-felt-loved-was-when-i-was">this</a> tumblr post)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara was stressed. She had five finals this week and had only studied for one of them so far. She knew she should have started studying over the weekend, but her friends roped her into a movie marathon. She already had a hard enough time denying her friends at any given time, but add on free snacks and movies and she was a goner. </p>
<p>So when she woke up on Monday, cuddling a half empty chip bag from the night before, she jolted out of bed. Checking the time—11:30—she hurriedly jumped into the shower. Luckily, Monday was her only free day this week, but she had wanted to be up early this morning to get one of the study rooms at the library. They always filled up incredibly quickly during finals and Kara had a hard time studying outside of the designated study rooms; even the gentle whispering was too loud for her to concentrate. </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Kara was dressed in a casual t-shirt and joggers, not wanting to wear jeans for the long steady session she was preparing for, with her hair up in a loose ponytail. She ran into the kitchen and quickly made a lunch that she could just eat in the library while she studied. She’d probably still be hungry, but the sandwich she made would be enough to tide her over until dinner. </p>
<p>She grabbed her books, bag, phone, and keys, and she hurried out of her apartment, texting her roommate, Nia, that she’d be gone all day studying and to not expect her back until late. The weather outside was beautiful, Kara noted. Spring was in full swing and she’d much rather be going on a run than to the library, but then she’d further have to face the consequences of her actions. She wanted to avoid that confrontation at all costs, especially if Alex and Eliza caught wind of it. The disappointment of her adoptive sister and mother was not something she ever liked to experience.</p>
<p>She crossed the street onto National City University campus and enjoyed the feel of the afternoon sun on her skin. She started in the direction of the library when a food truck caught her eye. Food trucks were pretty common on campus, especially around finals, but this particular food truck—Just Desserts— was a rarity. It was only ever on campus twice a semester at most and no one ever knew when it would show up, but it had the best desserts. It was Kara’s white whale. </p>
<p>She glanced down at the time on her phone, towards the library, and then back towards the food truck with a steadily growing line. Screw it. She already wasn’t going to get a private study room, so she may as well get as many desserts as possible to help as future rewards for studying. She hurried over to join the line and hoped they wouldn’t be out of everything by the time she was up to order.</p>
<p>Thankfully, since it was literally just desserts, the line moved pretty quickly, and Kara was happy to see that only one item had been crossed off the menu board so far. Finally, it was Kara’s turn to order. She only looked over the menu for a moment. </p>
<p>“Hi!” She smiled brightly, “could I just get one of everything that you have left?” The cashier didn’t even look up from the iPad, tapping in the order when she spoke.</p>
<p>“Finals, huh?” She told the chef the order over her shoulder before facing Kara again. “That’ll be $28.” </p>
<p>Kara laughed and nodded. “Yeah. I need something to incentivize me.” Kara handed over her card, paid, and stood off to the side. A few minutes later the cashier called her order out, and she quickly squeezed through the line of people to grab it.</p>
<p>“I’d eat the parfait first if I were you, it doesn’t last that long in the sun.” Kara took the plastic bag full of various desserts from her.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” She hurried away from the food truck, taking out the red berry parfait and started eating it. She really was hungry, and though it was light, the berries really hit the spot on a spring afternoon. Side mission completed, she walked towards the library with regained fervor, intermittently taking a bite of parfait as she walked. </p>
<p>It was as she was looking down to take one of her intermittent bites that another body collided with hers. The plastic cup her parfait was resting in cracked and shattered, the contents getting everywhere. “Fuck!” Kara only looked up at the sound of the curse and was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, covered in red berry parfait. </p>
<p>She was in jeans and a now ruined t-shirt under a flannel with black hair that was in a messy bun on top of her head, but what really struck Kara were her eyes. A beautiful green, but one slightly more blue than the other—she could spend hours trying to mix colors to match them perfectly. Kara swore she was in love—that easily.</p>
<p>Kara didn’t realize she had been absolutely still and staring until the woman grabbed both of her hands, still covered in parfait remnants along with the rest of her. If Kara thought the sight of her eyes was enough to get lost in, she was woefully unprepared for the voice that was about to speak up. </p>
<p>“I’ll never be sorry enough, but you look so beautiful....I have to go.” There was a soft, beautiful lilt to her voice, an accent of some kind, but Kara couldn’t pinpoint it in that brief moment. Before Kara could even comprehend what had happened to reply, the woman dropped her hands and ran off through campus, still covered in bits of parfait.</p>
<p>Kara blinked for a few moments, registering what had just happened. She looked down at her now ruined shirt, to the parfait on the ground, and to her hands still held out in front of her from where the stranger had grabbed them.  <em> Beautiful....she called me beautiful. </em> Kara’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she processed this information. Part of her was still stuck on the fact that she no longer had a parfait. </p>
<p>Another student shouldered by her in a rush to enter the library, knocking her out of her stupor. “Right,” she mumbled to herself, “studying.” She grabbed a napkin from the bag of desserts she had and cleaned up as well as she could before heading into the library. As predicted, all of the private studying rooms were taken, so Kara just grabbed the nearest available table and spread her books across it. She was determined to get some work done, ready to put in place her tried and true incentive based studying method. She just didn’t take into account thoughts of green eyes and a lovely voice filling her head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She tried to study. She really did. She opened the books and her notes and she read them over, but nothing seemed to stick. The only thing she could think of was the stranger who ran into her and waxing poetic about her certainly wasn’t going to be the answer to anything on her journalism exam. It had been three hours and nothing; she’d already gone through half of her snacks and her sandwich. Lacking the motivation, she slid her phone out to text Alex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>Help meeeeee :((</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took a few minutes for her sister to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Shouldn’t you be studying?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara huffed at the reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>What if I was actually in some kind of danger?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Are you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>....no :( </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Then shouldn’t you be studying?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m tryingg but studying’s hard :((( I didn’t get one of the private study rooms and then a pretty girl destroyed my parfait and I can’t stop thinking about her and how I’ll never see her again :((((</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Ew, Kara. What kind of euphemism is that? You fucked in the library???? Do you know how many fluids there probably are floating around there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara immediately flushed at her sister’s text, her mind involuntarily flashing with images. She quickly sent out a series of texts to deny her sister’s thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>NO !!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>I meant it literally !!!!!!</p>
<p>She ran into me and I dropped the parfait I was eating :((( but she was so pretty and called me beautiful and I think I’m in love</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>.............</p>
<p>This would literally only happen to you. I don’t know what to tell you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>Tell me I’ll see her again and then to start studying again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara could practically feel Alex sigh on the other side of the conversation, but she thought that maybe the reinforcement from her big sister would help her concentrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Fine. You’ll see her again. She probably studies for finals too and so should you. Get back to studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kara</strong>
</p>
<p>You’re right. And also you’re the best :)))) Love you!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Alex</strong>
</p>
<p>Love you too. And I know I am ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled and took a deep breath before putting her phone away. Talking to Alex always helped her clear her head and reorient herself, so she looked down at her books with renewed vigor. She studied with newfound concentration, losing track of time as she went from subject to subject; not even the usual gentle whispers surrounding her interfered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time she stretched and decided she deserved a break, she realized the library was a lot quieter. Most people had left for dinner and hadn’t returned, and those that remained were really in the groove, silently flipping through books. Kara decided a dinner break was a necessity, and loathe as she was to give up her spot, no one was close enough to look after her things. She quickly packed up and hurried down to the nearest dining hall. She grabbed some potstickers and chicken lo mein before heading back to the library.</p>
<p>She enjoyed the last fringes of the sunset during her walk back to the library and took a deep breath. She actually felt pretty prepared for three of her exams and would have more of the week to keep studying for the other two, so she was feeling pretty good. She pulled her arms up over her head in a stretch, eyes closing instinctively at the sensation, bag of food gently hitting against her forearm from where it hung from her hand, when she accidentally bumped into someone.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry—“ The apology automatically coming out of her mouth before her eyes snap open to see— “you.” Kara was breathless. It was the stranger who had run into her earlier, shirt still stained with little drops of red from the berries.</p>
<p>“We have to stop meeting like this.” The stranger teased, humor lacing the sentence. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I mind it.” Kara smiled and she could swear the stranger blushed.</p>
<p>“Tell that to your parfait.” Kara laughed.</p>
<p>“My food made it out alright this time. I think the parfait was at fault.” The woman laughed and all Kara wanted to do was to make her laugh again. </p>
<p>“Maybe....sorry again though. I was studying and lost track of time; I was almost late to a final.” She looked remorseful, as if she had been beating herself up about mismanaged time all day. </p>
<p>“Seriously, no problem.”</p>
<p>“You sure? It looked like a <em>really</em> good parfait.” The woman fiddled with her hands nervously.</p>
<p>“It was, but it could never be better than you calling me beautiful.” Kara’s eyes widened at her sudden burst of confidence that surprised even her. The woman raised an eyebrow and her lip quirked upward in a smile.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Kara rubbed her neck nervously at the scrutiny of the other woman and nodded. The woman hummed then held out her hand. </p>
<p>“I’m Lena.” Kara stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it in the her own. She couldn’t help but notice that her hand was very soft now that it wasn’t covered with bits of yoghurt and berries. </p>
<p>“Kara.” Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses with her free hand, her bag of food jostling at the movement.</p>
<p>“Well, Kara, I still feel bad about earlier, and I’ve had a private study room booked all day if you wanted to join me to study?” Lena was basically offering Kara Eden with her private study room and, while her mind briefly switched to more...scandalous thoughts, she quickly shook those away and nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“That would be amazing! You have no idea how hard it’s been studying today without one. I could barely concentrate.” Kara had no intention telling Lena that she was the reason that Kara couldn’t concentrate. </p>
<p>“Come on, then.” It wasn't until Lena was leading them inside that Kara realized they were still holding hands, but Kara already knew that Lena could walk her straight into oncoming traffic and she’d still follow. She was in deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the hounding and teasing from Alex when Kara told her the next morning, they did actually only study. They also planned to study together the rest of the week...and they planned to go on a date that weekend.</p>
<p>Red berry parfait was now Kara’s second favorite food. After potstickers, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wanna come chat my tumblr is lover-of-many-things.tumblr.com<br/>Also, I think you should listen to "Jackie Onassis" by Sammy Rae and tell me that it didn't change your whole life with how much of a queer banger it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>